Ditching School
by BaronBamboozle
Summary: A Naruto oneshot! No pairings. Naruto ditches w his friends choji, Kiba, Shika, Iruka finds them. Just a relationship builder. It's cute!


A/N: R&R! A cute little oneshot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I do own the pieces if loose leaf paper on which I write my fanfics on!

* * *

Warm summer days were nothing new in Konoha. In fact, there were only a few selective days in the year in which you would actually get to see snow. If you really liked snow, a good idea would to become a ninja, then you could escort people out of the calm village and lead a life of danger, like James Bond. Or if you just like snow and don't want to lead a life of danger, you could just move to another village, but that's not too fun now, is it?

Konoha is also a natural place. You won't find complex buildings, computers or cars around here. Once again, the whole James Bond idea is open if you can't find yourself living with out these things. What? That's too much action for you? Then you might want to consider moving again.

If fact, you wouldn't be the first to consider moving out of Konoha. Why? Though Konoha is a peaceful village (nice, mind you), there has been one thing stopping Konoha from gaining that peace again, and it's been going on for almost 12 years now. All thanks to Konoha's number one hyperactive knuckle-head ninja, Naruto.

---

The blonde boy ran down the dirt roads, his friends right behind him. One of his friends, Kiba, was a lot like him in many aspects. They shared a lot of similar hobbies and enthusiasm towards just about everything. A happy, easy-going person over all. His other friend, Shikamaru (or Shika as they've come to recognize him) was lazy as hell. It would take a mountain to make him move, in this case that mountain was their teacher. And his last friend, Choji, was a little on the chubby side, but showed the same passion as Naruto when it came to food, an important passion in both of their lives. While Naruto and Kiba insisted to run like they were on fire, Shikamaru and Choji took more of a jogging pace.

Kiba finally shouted, "We're safe! I can't smell him nearby anymore!" The little pup in his shirt gave a bark of agreement. Though his abilities weren't fully developed yet, he would use it to his advantage when ditching class. They could finally catch their breath. Why were they ditching? It wasn't that they didn't like their teacher, heck, they loved him; it's just that class was so powerfully boring that even their love for their teacher didn't stand a chance.

Kiba let out a victorious howl, only for his friends to shut him up in a few mere seconds. Though Kiba insisted that they were in the clear, the others weren't sure. Shikamaru sharply said, " What if he can still here us, you idiot? You howl loud enough to wake up the whole Hyuuga clan!"

Kiba knew that memory was a pleasant one. He quickly retorted, "It's not my fault they're all light sleepers." Silence grew between the four. Not knowingly, by being quiet, they were dragging more attention to themselves. They glanced around, trying to find any good hiding places. Before Choji could point one out, two big arms wrapped around the four. It was Iruka, their teacher.

A few off them cursed, all of them tried to squirm away, but he held them tightly. He asked in a tone that made them seem as if they were already in trouble, " Now what would you four be doing out here when you should be in class?" He knew damn well what.

He waited for a response, "Well?" Kiba finally answered truthfully for the whole group. They would have preferred him to shut up. "Your class is too boring!" All of them abused Kiba in one form or another for saying that outright. Iruka only sighed and told the four to sit down and listen good.

"Yes, some things are boring, but you're going to need to know this stuff if you want to be good ninjas." He favored Naruto as he ruffled his hair, "Naruto, you'll never be Hokage if you don't know the basics." Naruto couldn't help but agree, "I know, but it's so boring! Could you make it more interesting for us, Iruka?"

The other three became enlightened about the idea of class being interesting. Iruka sighed. "I can try, but in order for it to be interesting, you need to be in class, " he scolded. All four nodded their heads in agreement, now eager to head off. Iruka could only smile.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
